


Cruiser It Is, Then

by anonymouslywriting



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslywriting/pseuds/anonymouslywriting
Summary: Drabble: in which Jeremy falls asleep in the sun and ends up at Michael's





	Cruiser It Is, Then

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble! Including:  
> Pining!Michael  
> Hispanic!Michael  
> Two moms!Michael

“Oh, my God, the weather is actually good today!”

Michael grinned into the sunshine, surrounded by the Squip Squad. The lot of them made a beeline for the grass surrounding the car park, which for the first time in months was glinting lush green and drenched in sunlight.

“Oh y-eah!” Rich yelled with a thud as he threw himself onto the ground and rolled down the slope. Chloe, Brooke and Jenna opted for a more dignified mode of transport and picked their way halfway down the slope before settling with their bare legs and faces in the light.

Christine, of course, did several perfectly executed cartwheels down the hill, standing and bowing to a round of applause.

Jeremy attempted to clamber down the slope but ended up toppling backwards and sliding on his sneakers with a grunt of surprise.

“Come _on_ , Tall-ass, even I can do better than that!” Rich was howling with laughter.

“Good job, Jer.” Michael grinned as he flopped himself down onto the grass. Jeremy merely threw him a half-annoyed, half-amused grin before throwing his bag down, shrugging his jacket off and lying down flat on his back.

Jeremy closed his eyes against the sun and smiled as the warmth soaked into his skin, letting the gleeful shouting in front of him float through his head.

 _He looks like a cat in the garden_ , Michael thought. Jeremy’s face was a picture of bliss, one arm thrown over his stomach and the other cradling his head, which had flopped sideways along with his hair.

Michael put one headphone of reggae on and squinted into the sunshine to watch Christine, Jake and Rich make up a complicated game of catch that seemed to include a lot of dancing.

Before long the buses had arrived at the front of school and droves of students were starting to appear from the doors.

“Jer, the bus is here.” Michael looked up from his phone when he received no reply.

“Jeremy?” His head had fallen off his arm completely and was lolling towards Michael. His breathing was rasping steadily in his throat and for the first time that day, Michael noticed the purple under his eyes.

Michael lowered his voice. “Jeremy, you’re gonna miss the bus, dude.” He reached out to gently shake his shoulder.

“Don’t you remember when he fell asleep in Math?” Christine bounded up. “He didn’t move even when the bell went.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Backseat of the Cruiser it is, then.”

 

_hey mom jeremy’s fast asleep and totally gonna miss the bus lol, imma bring him home with me_

 

_I’ll do an extra portion of chili then :) Have fun trying to wake him up. Xx_

 

Michael chuckled at all the times his moms had tried to get him upstairs for breakfast with no success.

“Hey Christine, take these to the Cruiser will ya?” He threw his keys in the air and tossed Jeremy’s bag upwards.

“Oof, _Jesus_ , Michael, this is heavy!” Christine grumped as she staggered away.

“Good job you love me!” Michael yelled after her.

“Good job I love _Jeremy_!” She flashed back over her shoulder.

Michael chuckled and turned back to Jeremy, whose hair had now fallen to cover his eyes completely.

“C’mon buddy, if you wake up to walk to the car you can ride shotgun…” He tried one more time to shake Jeremy’s arm, not wanting to be too abrupt. The only response he got was a tiny expelling of air that huffed in his throat.

“You’re giving me no choice, dude.”  Michael hoisted his bag on his shoulder and hooked his arm underneath Jeremy’s arm with a grunt. He heaved himself half up and swung Jeremy’s legs over his other arm.

“You’reheavy… forsomeone… soskinny.” Michael panted as he stood up fully. Jeremy simply responded by curling his arm up and bringing a closed fist close to his face, turning into Michael’s chest.

“Good job you’re adorable.” He grumbled under his breath, just in case Christine heard.

Luckily, she was waiting by the open back door of the Cruiser.

“Give me his legs,” she laughed with outstretched hands. With some awkward maneuvering they eventually managed to get Jeremy lying in the backseat.

“I'm out! See you tomorrow, Michael.” Christine wiggled her fingers and twirled away to her car.

He waved and stuck his head into the backseat of the Cruiser to fasten the seatbelt over Jeremy's chest.

“Still asleep, huh?” Michael huffed, half confused and half affectionate. Jeremy hadn't let out a peep whilst being manhandled into the car, and was now lying with his cheek pressed against the crinkly fabric of the seat. Michael had enough problems falling asleep in his own bed after a full day of school, so how Jeremy had done it on a field, Michael was clueless.

He pushed the door closed and hopped into the drivers seat.

 

_jer on backseat, can u leave the door open for me?_

 

_Of course, make sure he's belted in properly. Xx_

 

\------

 

The first thing Jeremy registered was the smell of chili. He made a small moan in his throat and rolled over, pressing his face into the bobbly pillow.

_Wait… this isn't mine._

He forced his head up and squinted through sleep-crusted eyes to see Michael's room.

“Michael?” He croaked.

“Jeremy!” Michael turned to look at him. “You went out like a light, dude, when did you last get a full night of sleep?” He was sat on the floor, his headphones plugged into his Gameboy Advance.

“Dunno… how did I get here?” Jeremy rasped.

“I carried you into my car, bud. You're a lucky sod to have a friend like me.” Michael shot a grin over his shoulder.

He was trying to keep it cool, but Michael couldn't stop a blush rising to his cheeks as he took in Jeremy's flushed skin, flattened hair and face slack with sleep.

“Ugghhh.” Jeremy rolled over and pushed his head into the pillow. “What time is it?” He spoke straight into the fabric.

“Almost nine, dinner's soon.”

“ _Nine?!”_ Jeremy's head snapped upwards.

“Yeah, man,” Michael laughed, “Like I said, you've been dead to the world since free period.”

“I need to get home,” Jeremy groaned. “Dad won’t have a clue where I’ve gone.”

“Way ahead of you, I texted him to say you’re staying over.” Michael threw finger guns over his shoulder.

“Thanks, Micha.” Jeremy said slowly with a smile that reached into his tired eyes.

A gentle knock sounded on the door from up the basement stairs. “Dinner's ready! If Jeremy wants his hot, you'd better get the air horn out.”

“I'm up, Joa!” Jeremy called blearily, his voice breaking and croaking low in his throat.

Jeremy crawled to the end of Michael's bed and fumbled his way out of the covers, supressing a shiver as the cold air hit his skin.

“You're lucky it's Tuesday; if Alice was cooking she would have straight up given yours to me.” Michael chuckled as Jeremy flopped onto the floor and upright. He shivered again, noticing that his jacket was by the foot of the bed along with his shoes.

 

“Chili? Awesome Joa, thanks.” Jeremy smiled at both of Michael’s moms before stifling a huge yawn.

“My pleasure, boys. Eat, before it cools down.”

Michael couldn’t help but keep half an eye on Jeremy, who was sat with one arm around his bowl and his fork languidly dangling from the other hand. He ate steadily but seemed to be struggling to keep his eyelids from fluttering shut when he blinked.

Jeremy couldn’t stop shivering now in the cool breeze from the patio doors.

“Jeremy, hon, are you cold?” Alice asked over the table.

“Huh? Oh nah, it’s fine.” He replied complacently.

“Michael, cariño, give him your jacket.” Joa said , waving her fork in the direction of his hoodie, which was hanging on the back of his chair, without looking up. Was it just Michael, or was she smirking slightly into her bowl?

“Thanks.” Jeremy said with a blurry smile, threading his arms into the red folds.

“Oy los niños, qué rápido estan mayor, you grow up so fast.” Joa smiled up at Michael and Jeremy, ignoring the glare she was receiving from Michael and getting only a yawn from Jeremy. “Who would have thought we’d all be eating here twelve years later, hey?”

“Mom!” Michael said, trying to disguise his glare with a roll of his eyes.

Joa continued to ignore him. “You both done, niños?”

Jeremy nodded blearily, drawing Michael’s sleeves over his fists.

“Go and get some more rest, Jeremy, before you splat face-first into the bowl.” Alice said wryly, taking their dishes away.

Jeremy loped away to the bathroom, nabbing a pair of Michael’s striped pyjama pants from the clothes horse on the way past. Michael trotted back down the basement stairs and threw on an oversized Star Wars hoodie over his t-shirt. Picking up his headphones, he plugged himself into a playlist of ambient indie-pop and flopped down sideways on his bed with his back against the wall.

A few minutes later Jeremy meandered back down the basement stairs.

“Pants steale- _hey!_ ” Jeremy had flopped flat out onto Michael’s bed and was crawling over the covers to the pillows. “Have you considered that perhaps _I_ should sleep in _my_ bed?”

Jeremy buried his face in the pillows and hunched his shoulders up. “Don’t care.” He mumbled.

“Fucker.” Michael tried to keep his voice nonchalant, but Jeremy Heere was lying right next to him, smelling like toothpaste and the milk and honey hand soap in his bathroom, his skin freshly washed and still damp. Within minutes he had fallen asleep again, every breath rasping in his throat.

Michael tried to ignore Jeremy and focus on the playlist, but his full stomach and the steady huff of Jeremy breathing made him feel heavy and tired. Sighing, he threw the headphones to the end of the bed and took his glasses off.

Michael crawled to the head of his bed and tried to get under the covers, but with little success; Jeremy was splayed all over them.

“Cute fucking nerd.” Michael muttered, resigning himself to sitting against the headboard with Jeremy’s head by his knee. He leaned his head against the wall but soon couldn’t keep his neck from aching, so lay down on his back, trying not to knock Jeremy.

Jeremy’s skin was radiating warmth and his hair had fallen all over his face. Michael turned his head inwards and reached out his fingers to touch his forehead in the lightest movement.

“Jeremy Heere...” He sighed.

 


End file.
